


Crónicas del Dedo Chiquito

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [8]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: El título lo dice todo xD....





	Crónicas del Dedo Chiquito

Realizaba mi actividad diaria en compañía de mi inseparable escuadra. Ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio como de costumbre, presionando hacia abajo. De repente, la desgracia cayó sobre mí. Una pesada carga se abalanzó sobre mi cabeza, y casi me la hace perder. Me dejó calvo, con la misma eficacia y presteza de un sioux, un piel roja o un apache; que me perdonen sus descendientes si no recuerdo bien cuál de ellos era quien lo hacía, pero no me importa, me da igual, describe de forma exacta lo sucedido. ¡OH! ¡EL DOLOR! ¡OH! ¡EL HORROR! Yo, que lloriqueaba ante las rutinarias pasadas del cortaúñas, cuando eliminaban sin piedad restos de preciosa queratina. Lo más espantoso que pude haber experimentado en mi larga, rutinaria y tranquila existencia. No era el primer golpe recibido, pero nunca, nunca, nunca había sufrido tanto.

—Pobrecito —se apiadó de mí Cuarto.

—Un poco de hielo bastará —sentenció Tercero.

—¡Qué raro! Eres todo una reina del drama —fue la cruel reacción de Segundo.

El Gordo, indolente como de costumbre, no dijo nada.

Han transcurrido un par de días. Aún el mínimo roce me hace revivir tan terrible experiencia. Por el lado amable, ahora me protegen; cuidan de mi como a un recién nacido, envuelto en algodones y cremas refrescantes. Nada que ver con ese aciago día, cuando ni una capa de lana o algodón me protegía del peligro. Sigo en recuperación, los doctores dicen que con el tiempo volveré a mi tamaño normal y disfrutaré de nuevo de mi hermosa cabellera. Solo me queda esperar.


End file.
